


Twister in Space

by AnimeDAngel



Series: Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Lance has been collecting games.





	Twister in Space

“We should play a game.” Lance's voice filtered across the room as all the humans on the ship were lazing about after a harsh battle. 

“I am not playing a Altean game. They can kill you just like their learning programs.” Pidge deadpanned, Matt just looking confused as to what could have happened.

“No. I mean an earth game.” 

“Lance, buddy we don't have any earth games here expect yours and pidges video game.”

“I have twister.” Everyone was sitting up looking Lance. Each displaying a type of shock. 

“How did you get twister?” Shiro carefully questioned 

“Space Mall.” While the other paladins clued in, Matt was still lost.

“Space Mall?”

“There's a Earth store at the Space Mall we went to. They had twister?” 

“Yeah Pidge, along with monopoly, jenga, decks of cards, trouble, sorry, and d&d stuff.” The shock came back in full force across every face. Suddenly Keith was yelling at Lance.

“How long have you had this!” Lance shrugged like it was no big deal.

“couple of months. Been slowly collecting them whenever we make a trip to the mall.” Hunks Elbow connected with lance's stomach.

“How dare you keep these jewels from us.” Lance was struggling to catch his breath. Only Hunk could get away with doing that, only him. When he finally caught his breath Lance defended himself.

“We have had time to play anything. We been busy with nonstop planning, missions and Keith's been gone. No one was every in the same place. How was I suppose to tell you I had games.” Hunk huffed as it was a valid point. 

“I take it everyone wants to play.” The choruses of yes filled the room. Lance took off to grab it, in the meantime everyone moved whatever furniture they could to make room and all shoes were lost. Lance came back with three different versions of the game. The original, twister dance and the newest one where you got to make silly rules. 

All the paladins vowed to never let Lance hide earth games every again. Lance was put in charge of spinning the wheel, as the last fight resulted in him hitting his head therefore he couldn't very well be upside down. 

“Left hand green.”  
…………………………  
Round 6 of the game, and Allura had finally found the paladins. She was severely confused about the scene in front of her. Lance was on the couch beside him was Hunk. Shiro was on the floor next to him. Keith, Pidge and Matt were intertwined on a white mat with colored dots.

“Left Hand Yellow.” Lance called.

Mat had promptly fell, taking Keith with him. Pidge remained unscathed and her hand shot out to the yellow square. 

“ and that make 5 wins for Pidge and 1 win for Keith.”  
Matt's face turned to a pout and Keith groaned, causing everyone else to laugh.

"I demend a rematch Pidge." Matt seethed at his sister.

Allura quietly left the room, pretty sure she wanted nothing to do with whatever they were doing.


End file.
